


Don't Blow It

by mrdmonster



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster
Summary: Post-mission, Charles is needy and Erik may not feel the burn but he's more than happy to help his lover out.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947229
Kudos: 25





	Don't Blow It

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - Blowjob (day by day y'all.)   
> Major editing has been abandoned, be kind.
> 
> Hey, if you're under 18 (or you don't like what is in the tags) please consider reading something else.  
> I'm not trying to gatekeep or tell you what you can or cannot read but this (and other kinktober works) are explicit. Just because something is on the internet for you to find does not mean you are required to read it.  
> The Archive is a wonderful place but it is an archive- you must curate your own experiences. If that includes my own works, thank you so much but if not, that is perfectly fine.  
> Mind the tags, mind the rating, and remember that you are free to stop reading this fic at any point it stops being entertaining.  
> Thank you for your time and consideration,  
> mrdmonster

Sometimes one man or the other just wasn’t in the mood for penetrative sex, and they both felt lucky in the fact they’d found a partner who wouldn’t push for it anyways. It was a realization they came upon after the newness of their relationship had faded and they no longer had to steal moments together. Despite the initial hurt and worry it had triggered, they were long past the annoyance or frustration the misaligned desire for physical intimacy once caused.

On those occasions, they made the point to be present as their partner got off. Heavy petting, dirty talk, and making out were common activities, as well as just being physically present for any aftercare that could be needed. Their understanding and handling of such situations strengthened the feeling of being wanted as a person and not for any other superficial or untoward interests that they both had known before. 

This lead to their current situation, Charles’ arousal straining in his flight suit while Erik was unenthused for a multitude of reasons; the least of which was his still aching backside compliments of a particularly enthusiastic lovemaking session. But, as ever, the older man joined his lover at the side of their bed to lay kisses across his cheeks. Confident fingers slipped the zipper of the mission suit down over the smaller man’s chest before returning to the top and pushing his hands into the shoulders to peel off the sleeves and top. 

Erik’s lips trailed across the newly exposed skin and descended upon it like a man with a mission, Charles’ moans of appreciation encouraging the small bites and marks he left in his wake. His heavy hands lay on the belt, not moving to undo it but also not allowing the telepath to either. The magnetokinetic mutant littered bruises along the pale skin of his neck and chest, focus unbroken until he had to drop to his knees to reach lower. 

The telepath had long since tangled the fingers of one hand in the lighter hair of his lover and abandoned speech the moment Erik lavished attention to his nipples; it’s twin twisted in the covers for dear life after having caught onto what the older man had planned.  _ “You don’t have to, darling.”  _

_ “I know, Schatz,”  _ he undid the belt and pulled the zipper the rest of the way down so they could free the younger man from the tight suit. Erik left kisses wherever he could all while ignoring the straining erection towards him. Charles hadn’t worn boxers again.  _ “But I believe this is me offering and your cock does not seem too upset at the idea so I see no issue.”  _

Only one pant leg was peeled away by the time Erik wrapped his lips around the head of Charles’ cock, the lack of warning causing those strong legs to give out so he landed like a sack of potatoes on the bed simultaneously punching out a groan of appreciation. It wasn’t often the older man gave blowjobs but that wasn’t because of lack of skill, no; Charles didn’t have the patience to be taken apart via his lover sucking his soul out through his cock for what felt like hours. And the younger man had since learned that Erik worked as fast or slow as he wished, meaning the length of this particular activity could also take mere minutes. He pulled off just long enough for them to readjust, Charles more securely on the bed and pillows on the floor to save his lover’s knees. 

The mechanics of sucking cock were simple in theory; the mouth was warm and wet and anything that couldn’t fit inside could be stimulated with a hand. Erik, however, had learned everything there was to know about Charles’ cock and used that information with great enthusiasm. He knew the preferred tempo with which the telepath fucked him and bobbed up and down slowly in simulation, licked long stripes along the vein but never focusing on the underside of the head for long. 

Erik enjoyed leaving marks on his lover and would often pull away to kiss, bite, or suck the sensitive inner thigh flesh to tease further. Sometimes much less aggressive bites were laved against his cock and the attention always made Charles tighten his grip on the man’s hair in an attempt to ask for more that would go unacknowledged. But his strong hands, hands the telepath often dreamed of, were always pressed against his squirming pelvis when those lips were wrapped around his cock to avoid accidental choking from thrusting or pushing. Another hard-learned lesson. 

But Erik excelled at this like everything else he put his mind to. Charles was fast approaching his transformation into a puddle of need, begging either telepathically or out loud with a throat sore from near-constant moaning and shouting. When he could feel errant drops of precum-saliva dripping down his sac, Charles knew he was close but had no frame of reference for how long this delicious torture had gone on for. Thankfully, his lover deemed it to have been the right amount of time, cock-rough voice asking, “Where would you like to cum, Schatz?” 

The hands disappeared from Charles’ waist and he sat up as fast as his body could be convinced to. He didn’t have it in him to form words but the younger man licked his way into Erik’s mouth to taste the combination of them, the hand not currently attempting to rip out short hair fumbled from the other man’s neck to his chest, a whine released at the feel of clothes instead of skin. 

It was a quick fix, they didn’t even have to break the kiss as Erik pulled his own suit away. The kiss only stopped once Charles couldn’t hold back any longer, hand working his cock in vicious pulls even as globs of cum landed and slid down the older man’s chest. There’d been no shout or moan, just a mouth open in silent pleasure which meant Erik had done his job. 

Erik waited until his lover slumped forward to stand and lay the telepath on the bed with a kiss to his forehead before removing the flight suit completely. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking through ever-longer hair and just chatting about one thing or another, anticipating two outcomes: either the younger man would fall asleep or be relaxed but cognizant. He refused to go into the bathroom before knowing which since Charles always emphasized the importance of aftercare, regardless of the intensity or newness of the act. So, he ignored his half discarded outfit, pushed the sensation of cooling cum far away, and kept vigil over the man who’d captured his heart.


End file.
